Katrina Davenport
''Katrina Davenport ''(later Katrina Charlton-McArthur) is one of three main protagonists in the novel; Cataclysm: Definitive Edition ''(and the original), she is a young stowaway in Doctor William Samson's wagon and becomes attached and protected to both the doctor and Robert Charlton, the guide of the group, on their journey to New Haven. '"'''I was told that there’s an idustrol water purifier machine there!” - ''Katrina Davenport announces at a dinner table (''Chapter 24: B&B, Page 248). Pre-Book History: Katrina Davenport was born in Shutter Town, a town under the control of the Democratic Trade Union, to Melanie and Bryan Davenport who had recently been married. Katrina spent all her life in Shutter Town, however is not a citizen of the D.T.U. until she could be eligible for the citizenship test at twelve-years-old. Until then Kat would be classified as an extension of her mother and father under the Citizenship Act of the D.T.U.'s laws. Bryan was drafted into the D.T.U.D.F. (Democratic Trade Union Defence Force) in 2236 when there was a shortage in recruits which were needed to take the fight to invading Red Valley Tribes in the east and quelling the rebellion in the east in the form of Clan Claw. Throughout 2236 and 2237 Katrina would go travelling across the D.T.U. territories with her mother Melanie, with her mother trying to find a place that the family could settle in once Bryan returned from his mandatory four-year service in the D.T.U.D.F. In the year 2238 after Katrina's 10th birthday, Melanie decided to check out the independent towns and territories that were outside of the D.T.U.'s control but were considered civil areas with established law and governance. This is where Melanie stumbled upon Ipton, which she thought would be a nice place to settle down. However this would be Melanie's resting place as she drank unsanitised water and would become ill, gaining a tape worm that would eventually kill her while she was in the care of Doctor Samson. This forced Kat to fend for herself and become a quiet vagrant in Ipton, avoiding the town guards and sheriff in fear of being kicked out of the town. Kat found a home in a small heap of rubble and concrete near the doctor's office. Kat would then catch and kill pigeons to survive and drink from puddles to survive. Appearance & Personality: Physical Appearance: * Eye Colour - '''Green * '''Hair Colour - '''Auburn * '''Hair Style - '''Long, shoulder length, unkept. * '''Facial Hair - '''None * '''Skin Colour - '''White. * '''Height - '''4'11" (149.86cm) * '''Weight - '''4.8st (68lbs) * '''Accent - '''Northern Mancunian. * '''Age (In 2238) - '''10-years-old. * '''Other Features - '''Kat has very large eyes and long eye lashes. '''Attire & Arsenal: Katrina wears small rags which are stitched from many different pieces of cloth, all cotton. Kat's favourite colour is pink and she wears pink whenever possible. Kat's most iconic piece of clothing is a pink headband she wears around her head at all times, which helps to keep her hair in place. Kat does not wield any weapons, preferring to keep a hold of Robert's MP3 player which she refers to as her "tiny jukebox" after Robert described the device as such to her. Personality: Katrina possesses a very innocent and bright-hearted personality. Although she is surrounded by so much death and mayhem, Katrina maintains much of her childish innocence. She is highly intelligent for her age and firmly believes that swearing is a sign of ignorance and stupidity, whenever she hears someone swearing she will scold them, much like her mother would do to her father whenever her father would swear around her before Bryan was drafted by the D.T.U. to fight the Red Valley Tribes and Clan Claw. Biography: Katrina is surviving in Ipton by sleeping in a mixture of rubble and concrete near the doctor's office, catching and eating pigeons and drinking from puddles when she hears of Doc Samson's plan to hire Robert Charlton and get out the town. For a while Kat had heard the rumours of Arch-Tiberius and desired greatly to leave before he arrived. Believing she could reunite with her father, who she believed was in Buddington or New Haven, with New Haven being where the doctor desired to go to, she had not seen her father in three-years and knew she could meet him again if she stowed away in the doctor's wagon if he left with Robert. While on their journey the Robert and Doc Samson find a stowaway in the form of Katrina Davenport. The trio are unsure with what to do with the young stowaway but press on forwards, travelling northwards where they come across many different gangs and factions including; the Roadside Trappers, Night Snakes, Clan Claw and the dreaded Skin-Crawlers. Meeting characters such as Vanessa Campbell, Patrick Benson, Pvt. Nigel Vickers and Leroy J. Salvador along the way. The group are led to the tunnels of the Black Mountains to avoid the war zone Buddington, after a deal made with Leroy and Patrick, however during this the group do not trust Leroy and Patrick after they try to back out of the deal, the second attempt leads to a fight and Robert killing Patrick. Leroy is captured and guides the group the rest of the way out to the northern entrance of the tunnels underneath the Black Mountains. After an alternation and firefight with Clan Claw the group are saved by the D.T.U. A.A.V.R. (Armoured Assault Vehicle Rangers) and brought to Buddington. After making it out of Buddington, having been jailed for not abiding by the Conscription Act and being freed by Leroy and escaping during a thunderstorm and Clan Claw bombardment and attempted assault. Doc Samson is wounded in a fire fight with mutineer D.T.U. soldiers and later dies sneak attacking a Clan Claw patrol. While Leroy continues to follow the Principles of Purgatory, Robert turns his back on these laws he had followed almost his entire life and gives the doctor a proper funeral, allowing Katrina to say goodbye before Robert buried the doctor and used Samson's own shotgun as a tombstone. Eventually the trio with Leroy are captured by Arch-Tiberius's scouts led by the Kennel-Master, and taken to the War Camp. Kat becomes the personal slave of the Kennel-Master and is forced to clean the kennels, this is until the Kennel-Master is murdered by Robert and frees Kat, where after they escape the War Camp. The duo make it to Hale where they meet the married couple of Stephen McArthur and Lorraine McArthur. Stephen is a travelling priest and offers to help Robert and Katrina. The duo explain what they had endured and where Arch-Tiberius was located, leading Stephen and Lorraine to offer the duo a lift to New Haven. Robert and Katrina accept the offer and the new group travel to New Haven. Once in New Haven the group find how dire the situation is between the D.T.U. citizens and the illegal immigrants who are fleeing the advancing forces of Arch-Tiberius and his Horde. A full-scale riot breaks out which causes the groups car to be destroyed, whereby Robert has to leave behind his Lee-Enfield in order to keep Katrina safe. Lorraine stays in an abandoned shop the group had laid low in to help nurse an injured and severely beaten Stephen. Robert continues onward to get Kat to safety. Robert and Kat make it to the front entrance and main gate to the entrance of Inner New Haven, that was currently under lock down. The D.T.U.D.F. then open fire on the crowd that surrounded the gate after rumours of Arch-Tiberius having begun his invasion and the rumours that the Horde used suicide bombers to get through barriers and heavily fortified gates and walls. Robert is caught with a stray bullet from the firing squad but persists to Katrina that he is fine and that he had been shot plenty of times before, pointing out that the bullet had gone straight through him. Robert uses the system of streets, roads and alleyways to get to a lesser known supply gate. By that point however Robert is feeling the effects of the bullet wound. He becomes very tired, finds it hard to breath and can hardly speak or shout from exhaustion. The guards and commanding officer atop the supply gate strongly attempt to make Robert turn away. Due to the heavy rain, darkness of night and poor quality of the floodlight, with the additional fact that Kat was hidden behind Rob for her own protection, the D.T.U. soldiers believed Robert was on his own. Panic reigns supreme unfortunately and two soldiers go against direct orders and rain down fire upon Robert. Rob is shot multiple times in the chest and begins to bleed to death. The commanding officer orders a ceasefire after realising Rob was protecting a young girl and orders guards and medics to retrieve both Robert and Katrina and bring them inside to Inner New Haven. Laying on the concrete road, Robert lightly cries as he says his final words to the young girl he had began to call his daughter. There Robert takes his final breaths and dies from his wounds. Katrina attempts to fight the medics and guards off but is unsuccessful, she becomes to enraged and filled with emotions that she passes out, unable to take her raw emotions stably. In the following and final chapter Katrina awakens from a hospital, devastated at the fact Robert was indeed dead and thereafter visits Robert's grave where she places a golden flower upon his tombstone. She had picked up the flower beforehand in a flower garden that had water pumps weaved throughout the garden. She holds onto the tombstone as a substitute for Robert's hand. Kat is then adopted by Stephen and Lorraine, also adopting Robert's last name and becoming; Katrina Charlton-McArthur. At the end of the novel Katrina clutches a clean bottle of water close to her heart and thanks both Robert and Doc Samson for all they have done. Trivia: * Katrina Davenport, along with her mother; Melanie's, and her father; Bryan's, last names are named after a location in Manchester, England. * Katrina does not swear at all throughout the entire novel and despises the usage of such language. * Katrina is literate, which is highly uncommon for children her age who are not residing in the D.T.U. or Old London territories. * Katrina was inspired by the character; Lin, from the famous anime series; Fist Of The North Star. * At the end of the novel Katrina still does not know that her father had died doing his duty in Buddington. * Katrina was adopted twice during the course of the novel, firstly by Robert Charlton and secondly by the McArthur's; Stephen and Lorraine. * Darryl M. Finch-Ellis created Katrina to be the counterbalance to Robert's negative, aggressive behavour and Doc Samson's positive, passive behavour, forcing the characters to adopt one another's mannerisms and trains of thought in times of need to survive on their journey. * Katrina's favourite song is the first song she ever heard on Robert's MP3 player; Jethro Tull - Bungle In The Jungle.